


Being A Slytherin

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Random Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Albus finds being in Slytherin is much harder than he originally thought. He starts hanging out with James, and their relationship becomes more than just brothers.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Random Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Being A Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing an Albus/James Oneshot for Valentines Day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

That moment when Albus was sorted into Slytherin house would never be forgotten. After the expectation of his family, he felt like he had disappointed them so much. The youngest Potter son was not enjoying the feeling of being different, or being away from James, and later, Lily.

Whenever he got an opportunity, he would find James. He could sense everyone frowning and judging him, making him feel like he was not welcome in the house. He pushed the negativity to the back of his mind, and after three long years, he was in a better place.

At some point each and every day, Albus would spend time with his brother. Lily was not really so bothered and was more interested in hanging out with her own friends. It would be a lie if Albus ever said that he didn't enjoy the closeness in his relationship with James.

On Valentines Day, a crisp Saturday morning, James had gone for a long walk down past Hagrid's hut. He loved getting away from the stress of busy situations in order to relax, and the breeze helped to make him feel refreshed. He was admiring the wonderful views of the castle, when he was called from someone running towards him.

"James!" Albus shouted.

"Albus" James replied.

James turned around quickly, and was greeted by his brother, who ran up and practically bearhugged him. Albus' arms were wrapped so tightly around James that to start with, it was difficult to breath. James coughed and Albus loosened his grip slightly.

"Sorry" Albus mumbled.

"It's okay" James reacted.

Albus let James go after a few further seconds. He had found himself enjoying the way that James had been there for him more and more as time had gone on. He stared at James for a bit, before his brother tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Is everything okay?" James posed.

"Oh, yeah!" Albus beamed.

"Why are you staring at me?" James continued.

But Albus didn't provide him with a response. He remained quiet and smiled as he stared at James. He was becoming blind to everything other than James, the background fading to black and showing only his older brother in front of him.

"Albus, talk to me" James ordered.

"I... Wow James" Albus gasped.

"You're acting a bit weird" James observed "If something's going on, I want to know"

It had finally dawned on Albus, as he looked at James, that the reason this was happening was because he saw James in a completely different way. The care and protectiveness James had given him and made Albus fall head over heels for his own brother.

"I just... Love you so much" Albus stated "I want to be with you, more than I could ever describe"

"You... you want to be with me?" James posed.

"I'm sorry, but you make me feel really happy" Albus persisted.

It made James take a step back, as he finally saw how his brother felt. He used this as an opportunity to look deep within himself, and everything started to add up. Albus basically worshipped the floor James walked on, and nobody else did that.

"This is... not what I expected" James stated.

"And how do you feel?" Albus questioned.

Against his better instincts, James decided that there was only one way to try and find out. He pulled Albus close and kissed him, allowing himself to get a clear idea of how he truly felt. It made his heart buzz with excitement, and confirmed that the feeling could be mutual.

"Well, that was interesting" James chuckled.

"Please tell me, do you feel the same way?" Albus pleaded.

"I think there is only one way to know for sure" James said.

"What would that be?" Albus enquired.

"Just follow me" James instructed.

They had a long walk back to the castle, but that didn't matter. Albus quite liked being alone with James, and was feeling both excited and curious about what James was going to do. They arrived at the destination James was looking for, which was the room of requirement.

"So, what are we doing here?" Albus mumbled.

"I take it you don't want to be disturbed?" James replied.

"Sure. Disturbed from what?" Albus pressed.

"Some fun on Valentines Day" James laughed.

Albus was confused, until James tore all of his clothes off and displayed his muscular, hunk-esque body. James approached Albus, and looked into his eyes, seeing the way that his brother was transfixed on only one thing at that point.

"You can touch it" James permitted "But you must take your clothes off too"

"In that case" Albus concluded "I'll do it"

James felt like laughing at his brother's enthusiasm, but then remembered that laughing at Albus would hurt him. He took out his wand and lit several candles around them, allowing the light to be just perfect for their activities. Albus returned and got on his knees in front of James.

"Go at a pace you are comfortable with" James soothed.

"I know what I want" Albus teased.

He licked the tip of James' erection, feeling himself get really horny. The tip already had pre-cum oozing from it, which Albus got to taste. He kissed James' knob, before taking it into his mouth. He did wonder if this was the correct thing to do, but was assured when James put a hand on his head and began moving Albus along his shaft.

There was nothing that Albus wanted more than James, and now he was getting the chance. He never dreamed that on Valentines Day, he would get to do such exciting things with James, nor did he ever imagine that his brother would let him.

"Have you done this before?" James questioned "It's really good?"

Shaking his head, Albus continued to worship his brother with his mouth. James had never seen such a wonderful sight before in his life, and was quickly addicted to Albus' mouth skills. The way that his younger brother was clearly enjoying it made James feel proud. Suddenly, Albus let James' cock out of his mouth.

"Why did you stop?" James complained.

"I want more" Albus stated.

Getting on his back on the floor, Albus lifted his legs up and showed his tight hole to James. He was signalling for his older brother to come and violate him, but before that happened, James wanted to make sure he was taking precautions.

He got on the floor on his knees and got ready for what was about to happen. As if by magic, a bottle of lubricant appeared on the floor next to him, and James applied it to his dick liberally. He passed it to Albus who then lubricated both his member and his tight hole ready for James.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" James solicited.

"I want this so much" Albus confirmed.

That was all that James needed, as he began playfully brushing the tip of his dick against Albus' entrance. Hearing the playful moans from his brother made him throb, and the moment he started pushing inside Albus was the most intense confirmation that he and Albus loved each other.

"Oh James" Albus moaned.

"Enjoy this Albus" James grunted.

As James started moving, he felt himself sweat. This was by far the hottest situation that he had ever experienced. His prick buried deep inside Albus, feeling the warm, soft walls that surrounded him. He started to move, determined to make Albus happy.

An increase of speed was steady but welcome, as Albus gave himself completely to James. It made James lean over and kiss Albus, their soft lips staying together for several seconds at a time. Their tongues fought for dominance, but James won as he explored Albus' mouth.

"You look great when you're in control" Albus complimented.

"And you are so cute when you submit" James declared.

A few more thrusts was all it took, as James finally released. His cock spasmed and shot jets of sperm inside his brother, flooding Albus with semen. It made Albus stroke himself, wanting to capitalise on the sheer pleasure.

"That's it Albus!" James encouraged.

"Please, stroke me!" Albus begged.

Smiling, James wrapped his hand around Albus' shaft and started stroking furiously. The lubrication made it so easy, and gave James the perfect situation to get into a rhythm. It didn't take long, and Albus took a deep breath before screaming.

"James!" Albus screeched.

His orgasm took hold, spraying his seed up in the air and landing on James' face and mouth. James felt Albus' hole contracting around him, being the most sensual sensation. He let Albus calm down before pulling out and laying next to him.

"That was a big load" Albus commented.

"You're telling me" James retorted.

James took the opportunity to collect the rest of the sperm on his face and push it into his mouth, being sure to lick his fingers off afterwards. They held each other lovingly, but there was only more thing Albus wanted to say.

"I love you James" Albus beamed.

"Aww, I love you too Albus" James concurred.

Albus stood up and helped James to his feet. They got their clothes back on and made sure they were both clean before leaving the room of requirement discreetly. They went their separate ways to their common rooms, but blew a kiss to one another before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good.


End file.
